1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is the same as that found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,206 which is solid material comminution or disintregation and particularly processes and machines having classification or separation of material and apparatus utilizing an arcuate screen concentric with a rotary comminuting member.
2. Discussion of Prior Machines
The present machine is a variation from the one disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,206 and provides a different way of supporting the end of the auger near the product inlet and does away with the removable actuator threaded on top of the body and the locking lever assembly and other parts and arrangement therein. While the previous arrangement performed satisfactorily sometimes there is a tendency for the seal on the end of the auger to leak due to the force of the liquid and there is also some expense and inconvenience in the mounting and supporting of the end of the auger. The auger of the present machine is provided with a circular flanged portion within the housing and adjacent to the rubber coated seal functioning to interrupt the flow of liquids toward the seal and in addition, the flange is provided on the inner surface with a plurality of slots which serve to interrupt and direct the fluid thereby improving the seal and reducing the loss of fluid and pressure. The end of the auger is supported in a bearing arrangement which is bolted by means of an end cap to the auger housing to fasten the auger housing to the spaced columns which are mounted on the base plate.
The auger itself is provided with an additional flight near the bone exit comprising an additional helical member the same as the other helical member on the auger but positioned in between two previously existing helical members in order to provide a better flow of material. The ends of the two helical auger members are square.